


The Error in Our Ways

by null02255



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Ending E Spoilers (NieR: Automata), F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/null02255/pseuds/null02255
Summary: At the end of everything, once it was all over, what reason did the YoRHa units have, knowing that there was no longer any YoRHa to go back to? Would they make the same mistakes that lead to their destruction, or would they perhaps simply lead a life of free will? For 2B, the concept of having no prime directive anymore scared her, but she had a guiding hand, in someone who never cared to lead, not for many years.





	The Error in Our Ways

9S and 2B really had nowhere to go now. It was the start of a long walk, and it was only longer as 9S rambled off information, with seemingly no point. Fun facts about how humans were, things they did, their odd rituals, how nomadic tribes of humans used to do what they did. The difference to 2B was, at least 9S could fulfill his purpose. He was free to roam the god damned Earth and absorb all this information, find ancient human books, and read. For 2B, her prime directive besides combat was to execute traitors to YoRHa which... no longer existed. She wasn't sure what she could do with herself now, and she held... enough of her memories. She remembered being infected with a Logic virus, and she remembered... her. A2, a long haired combat model that used to walk around and do whatever... she was a deserter but she also had her own life that she was... comfortable with. She loved the forest. She truly loved the forest it seemed... she had to find her. She hated to admit it, but the idea of nothing but time to do anything was terrifying. What would she do? Where would she go? She wish she knew but... A2 would have an idea... They were both of the same personality, she'd know!

When they rested, 2B abandoned 9S... he'd be fine on his own. He could find her black box signal and trace it, she couldn't. She roamed the forest, after a while, wondering where A2 was. She had to find her. She had to! She needed this badly, and... 

_SNAP_

She looked up and felt a weight hit her hard, and it sent her sprawling out onto the ground. She looked up at the woman and she stared at her, and her own face stared back... with similar hair, "Hello, again... you look lost little YoRHa... former YoRHa."

2B maintained her silence, and she patiently removed her visor. She looked at A2 once more and spoke up, "You're who I was looking for..."  
"Why? Still trying to hunt me down? Commander ain't around no more. She died in space. With the rest of that damned bunker."  
"No. I'm here to... I need your help."

A2 seemed amused as she climbed off of 2B and she sighed, "Help? With what? Wanna die again?"  
2B paused and thought for a moment. She... didn't want to. Not now. She shook her head and A2 turned and faced her once again.  
"What did you need help with then?"  
"What do I do?"  
"Whatever."  
"Tell me what to do."

A2 looked her in the eyes and she realized she was... serious. She approached her and she sighed, "Whatever you desire. Like fishing? Fish. Like climbing? Climb. Like running? Run. Just do whatever..."  
2B gave a moment of pause... whatever she wanted...? She realized a regret she had... it hurt. She missed someone close. Someone she cut down in the Bunker when it became compromised.

She wanted to show 6O the world. She wanted to show her around, let her look at animals... the thought of a kiss even cruelly came to mind. She didn't hear A2 after that. When A2 realized this she grabbed the android off of the ground and carried her, with no warning. She silently carried her off, letting her quietly disassociate, if only for the moment. When 2B realized she was being sat on A2's lap, it was a little late to object. She was sat down on a rock and 2B's pod was obeying her, catching some fish. She sat there as she held onto 2B and she spoke to her, "Been trying to catch some mackerel for days... Pod isn't sure why they're gone. I wish I knew what happened between me dying and now."

2B watched the water in silence as A2 did much of the same, keeping a hold on the woman. She rested her chin on 2B's shoulder and sighed, "Nothing but time now... Wanna know why I left YoRHa?"  
2B turned to look at her, and she waited on the answer. A2 stared at her and waited as well before 2B asked, "Why?"

"Because I served with the Commander... and things were fine for a while... but I started losing friends because she got careless. It was always a victory for everyone, but me... lovers, friends, even those who looked just like me. A number 2 model. The pressure was fine, it... made me good. But I guess I cracked and I ran. I ran as fast and as far as I could until next thing I knew, I was alone... it was something a girlfriend told me to do. Attacker model number 4. **A4**... she said if shit gets too sketchy, run. So I did. The Commander branded me a traitor for following the orders of someone I loved, that was my equal... She blew herself up to complete the mission. I didn't want her to... I wanted to finish the mission and live on, but... She ended it right there. All for the glory of mankind... " She looked down and rubbed at 2B's stomach, the Pod returned empty handed, and she sent it back out, "Imagine my surprise when I see someone with her size and build charging at me, trying to kill me. And I have to kill this impostor with my face and her body to save my own skin, because she was you. Imagine what that does after so long. When I realized YoRHa was done, and you came to me, needing helped... I chose to do something... different. I killed you, one last time, but this one, 2B... this one hurt. This one hurt a lot more than when we fought in battle. I felt like I killed her all over again, especially since you came to me... expressing emotions of all things. You were eager to die while you had control of your sanity, but you couldn't self destruct... I had to kill you, and see her in you." 

2B nestled in her lap quietly and she took a deep breath. She grabbed A2's hand gently and she pulled it to her lips. She... learned this gesture from 6O once, when she was prattling on about romance... it was something she missed... A2 talking about herself made her feel nostalgic for it. She kept her hand to her mouth and A2 began to brush her lips with her thumb. Surely it wasn't that pleasant of a feeling... A2 was just a frame with the exception being her face and head. 2B seemed to enjoy the gesture as she continued, "You being... sad at the thought of dying, made me remember her. I was sad at the loss of my friends. Even Anemone. I don't know if she's still alive right this moment... She was the last one with me the day I ran away."

2B had since leaned against her now, on her lap, and she stared at the water... A2's life was rough... so was 2B's... or rather... 2E's... She wore a false name for so long... A2 probably knew. She looked down and got comfortable. She spoke up after enough silence, "A2, I... I'm sorry I put you through all of that... I wish things were different..."

"They are now. What orders do you have really? You can sit here for the rest of your life on my lap, and just fish with me... we can find other ponds, lakes, rivers... and just sit quietly. You'd like that, maybe." She said, her voice was... uncharacteristically soft now. It reminded 2B of 6O. She turned in her lap, closed her eyes, and placed a kiss on A2's lips. She held tightly onto her, unsure how to process all these feelings. She hated it. She hated not having anyone now to... tell her what it meant. 6O always had an definition, could always assign words to these emotions, but this was hard... 

A2 didn't break away from the kiss, nor did she seem eager for it. She simply let it be for a moment, before she realized 2B was not going to let it go. She returned the affection, grabbing onto the back of her skirt. She didn't know what she had a hold of until 2B seemed flustered. She let go and shifted her gaze to her left, "Sorry, I... kind of miss having clothes and skin sometimes." She mumbled, realizing how dumb that sounded. 

What came next was... unexpected. 2B actually giggled. She looked up at the woman, who was giggling through her tears, "You're worse than me at this..."

"Hey, screw off... I tried harder than you. Besides, we have until the end of time really to... figure this shit out, right?"


End file.
